Desirable
by Shwee
Summary: No one's ever really shown interest in Sora, he deosn't even know his sexual orientation, but when he meets Riku, an aspiring photo student, the homosexual floodgates are blown wide open. What makes him so desirable? Sora/Riku/? AxelRoxas LeonCloud


**AN:** So, this is my first KH fic, intended yaoi, so don't flame me. Tell me what you think. If I get a lot of good reviews, then I'll post another chapter. Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer** No, I do not own kingdom hearts, it belongs to Square Enix and Disney.

**An Early Christmas Present**

I love Christmas! It is absolutely, positively the most excellent time of the year! Hundreds of snow angels and Christmas trees all around, accompanied with fuzzy scarves and cold-tinged noses. Everybody looks positively cute as hell all bundled up in their winter-wear, walking around with merry faces and singing Christmas carols.

I'm so happy that I'm almost singing myself, skipping joyously across the slush-covered sidewalk. Buildings and shops, all decorated and glowing like the sun, slowly bounce in and out of my line of vision. My arms are flailing out on my sides like some disturbed little bird and I'm sure that I look like a complete idiot to all the passers-by, but I just can't contain myself! School is out for the duration of the year, signaling the beginning of holiday break, and more importantly, the coming of CHRISTMAS! I do a quick little flounce with my feet and carry along prancing about like a crazed animal.

My candy cane infested daydream came to a momentary halt when I heard a disgusted scoff come from behind me to the left. Still skipping gaily along, I spun around to smile cheerfully at my sulking companion, who was pouting along with his arms folded stubbornly over his chest.

"C'mon Leon, it's nearly Christmas, have some spirit!" The scrooge-of-a-brunette looked at me with annoyed eyes, slightly almond in shape, a deep velvety brown. His hair blew madly in the wind as a strong gust picked up, flinging miniscule sparkles of snow all around us.

"I do have spirit, Sora, I just choose to keep it down to a bear minimum when out in public," he paused momentarily to brush the shaggy brown clumps from his face with a gloved hand, "Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look right now?"

I smiled again, exaggerating my bouncy strides and continuing to fling my arms about, even more wild than before. It stained my cheeks a rosy color, flush and ripe and cold. I held my hand out to him.

"C'mon Squall, skip with me, won't you?" A small growl escaped his throat at my mention of his actual name, and he slapped my hand away.

"No, I will not." He brought his fingers to his temples, rubbing them vigorously then pressing them into the ducts of his chocolate eyes. "You're so embarrassing, Sora, I have no idea how you and Cloud are related."

I began to giggle, but at that precise moment, my feet decided to give out on me, shoes slipping comically on the icy pavement, sending me hurdling backwards into a crowd of people. I landed half in the arms of some stranger, half in the freezing snow, but still happy as hell.

"Opps! M'sorry!" I called gleefully, catching my balance and standing up. I turned around to face my savior, whose hands were still resting on my shoulders, almost as though he expected me to fall again. When my eyes, all aqua and blue skies, found his, I felt a pool of heat gather deep in my stomach. He was beautiful. Abso-effing-lutly beautiful. His striking aquamarine orbs bore mischievously into mine; swirling pools of endless warm-water oceans, so deep that I found my jaw dropping to the floor at the complexity of them.

The boy seemed to take notice of my scrutiny, a coy smile tugging at his pale pink lips, tongue darting out to moisten the silky flesh for speaking.

"Are you okay? You took quite a tumble there." His voice was pure heaven, making my head feel fuzzy with happiness, high with bewilderment. It carried a slight lilt, one that I could not place, but was definitely sexy as hell. He had this power over me; I could feel it surrounding me in pulsing waves; it made me want to snuggle in against him, burry my spiky little head into the warmth of his body and take shelter from the cold. I resisted the urge though, just barely.

"Yeah," I managed to stammer out; my tongue feeling heavy and sticky and my mouth like sandpaper, "Thanks for saving me." His cute little nose, flawlessly proportioned on his stunning face, crinkled as a smile erupted along his pink-tinged cheeks. He let his hands fall from my shoulders and I shivered a little at the loss of heat, a slightly empty feeling replacing his fingertips.

"Anytime," was his reply, and with one last mind-melting smile, he was off, continuing a straight-line path down the ice-ridden concrete. I watched his figure retreat until he rounded the upcoming corner, casting a sly look back my way, but never stopping.

I felt a body brush against my left arm, and turned to face a smirking Leon, who was fingering his smooth chin pensively. He looked thoughtfully after my mystery knight in shining armor; head slightly cocked to the side, causing his long, chunky hair to avert his gaze. When his silky eyes fell down upon my liquid ones, the smile was gone, replaced by his usual blank expression. A pink tongue darted out from his mouth, wetting his lips. He shook his head.

"Like I was saying, I have no idea how you and Cloud are related." He had continued walking along, snapping me out of my stupor to skip lightly by his side.

"Yeah, I guess he sorta _is_ my alter-ego, but we're a lot more alike then he leads us on to be." I felt like I was floating on air, being carried along by those cavernous green eyes and that boyish smile, those of my savior. I thought I was going to burst with content for sure, so happy that I was practically purring like a cat. My feet brushed the sidewalk with ease, sending up little clouds of white powder.

"The only similarities that you two share are your crazy spiked hair, your parents, and your cute little tendencies." I turned my head to watch Leon as he walked, quite surprised that I had just heard him call something 'cute'. His cheeks looked slightly redder than before, as though it was more embarrassment than cold that was leaving its mark upon them. It caused me to chuckle quietly to myself. Leon was such a macho man. He didn't like to show emotion and he didn't like people to know that he really cared about anything. I actually hadn't really liked him a whole lot myself until my brother started dating him; leave it to Cloud to find the good in everybody. His and Cloud's relationship had opened up my eyes to a whole new side of Leon, a side that gave flowers and sent love notes, that smiled and said 'I love you'. It made me realize that I was looking at people the wrong way, basing everything off outside impressions instead of getting to know what's on the inside. Cloud had a way of always making me question myself, to change for the better good of everybody.

A sniffle brought me back to Leon's direct presence and I ceased my skipping to walk beside him. I changed the subject.

"So, do you want to go home first, or should we just go and look for his gift now?" I was, of course, referring to the gift that I was supposed to be helping him find Cloud, seeing as he seemed to think that I was good at gift giving or something. He pondered silently for a few seconds, before bringing his hand to the back of his head and scratching idly.

"How bout we go tomorrow, Sora? I'm kinda all worn out from the days events and don't really feel like walking too much longer." He said it sullenly, like he expected me to be upset or something, luckily for him, I was not easily disheartened. My silly smile kept its place across my lips as I placed my hand on his shoulder, which was a lot taller than me, by the way.

"No prob, Leon. Whenever is good for you," to make sure he wasn't left feeling guilty about the whole thing, I added, "Besides, I think Mum was going to take me and Cloud out to get a Christmas tree tonight!" I closed my eyes and beamed merrily, linking my arm with his. Leon let out another scoff of disgust, but he didn't pull away from my grasp.

Leon and I parted ways and soon enough I was on my way up the gravel driveway that led to my house. The little pebbles, crusted white with frost, crunched cheerfully under my feet as my palm found the door handle, swinging it open to reveal the innards of my home. Stepping in, I took off my scarf and jacket, hanging them on the peg in the closet, slipped off my shoes and put away my gloves. The hard wood floors felt comfortable under my feet, the warm air making my nose run.

"Mom! Cloud! I'm home!" I made my way out of the entrance hall and into the kitchen, where I found my mother dancing around the stove, occasionally leaning in to stir something on it. She flung herself about like a mad woman, shaking her hips and banging her head, it brought my attention to a thin cord that led from her ears down to a pocket in her jeans; her mp3 player. I chuckled as I continued in, my eyes sweeping the rest of the large room, including the adjoining dining area. I caught sight of a spiky-haired blonde sitting at the table and gave him an all-knowing smile; our mother was crazy.

"Hey brother," I called to him, making sure to keep clear out of my mother's dancing rampage as I made my way around the room. She did a pirouette as I passed by, her girlish voice crying out with all the vigor of someone half her age.

"They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me! They could care less, as long as someone'll bleed! So darken your clothes! And strike a violent pose! Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!" She then proceeded to go on doing some of the best air-guitar that I've ever seen. I laughed aloud, pulling up a chair next to Cloud and depositing my book bag on the table.

"How long's she been at it?" I asked, pausing momentarily to take in my brother's profile. His hair, so like my own in all but color, stood sticking out in all directions; a thorny waterfall of the purest white-blonde water. Pale blue eyes, with all the color of a frozen azure lake, but a hundred times the warmth, looked humorously at me, the way that only a brother can. His skin was all cream and silk, looking so smooth that you almost didn't expect him to be nineteen; there was not a single hair on his face, save for eyebrows of course. His pale little nose, still stained with the scarlet of cold, was crinkled a bit on behalf of his smile. He was, over all, a pretty skinny kid; a thin face, tall and slim shouldered, but I knew that under all those clothes lie the muscles strong enough to pin me down to the ground during one of our intense tickle fights. I smiled lovingly at him, my eyes finally coming to rest upon his, liquid with all kinds of wisdom.

He threw back his head and chuckled, "Well, she's been like this since I got home, and I have no idea how much longer before that." He gave me a fake look of dismay, "She didn't even say 'hi' to me." I laughed a bit more, deciding that that was very like our mother to do such a thing.

"Do you think we should interrupt her? I mean, if this goes on much longer, she's liable to burn whatever it is she's got cooking on that stove." I looked from Cloud to our crazed mother, who now had one foot up on a nearby stool and was doing the windmill on her invisible Gibson. More lyrics spewed forth from her big mouth, pretty well in tune, if I do say so myself.

"Yeah," Cloud said, "We probably should. I'll do it." Quickly I pushed myself out of my chair and ran around the corner.

"Wait, Cloud!" I yelled, now in the living room. I returned with a stripe-clad throw pillow and tossed it at my brother. "For protection, you know. In case you scare her or something." Sure enough, when Cloud's hand rested upon Seiya's shoulder, she jumped ten feet, wielding her spatula in hand like a baseball bat and trying to whack him across the face, lucky for him though, I'm a smart cookie and had thought ahead. Cloud blocked her blow easily with the pillow, pulling his deranged mother into a great big hug and nuzzling into her neck. Seiya pulled the buds from her ears and threw her arms up in the air excitedly.

"My boys! You're home! Yeee!" She squealed as she ran across the room at me, dragging Cloud in tow. She pulled both of into a super gigantic hug, jumping up and down with joy. I rolled my eyes; she did this everyday. I guess you could say that we are her pride and joy, having no husband to keep her busy, she wastes all her time showering us in love and funny little moments such as this.

Letting go, she looked up at us with huge brown eyes, her face contorted with a gigantic smile. My mother was basically a mirror image of myself, a small bundle of cute little parts with unfathomable amounts of energy. She had hair that was much longer than both and Cloud's and mine alike, descending down across her back, but was very similar in style. It framed her small face in spiky chunks, falling diagonally across her big chocolate eyes, past her button nose, to tickle the beginnings her little mouth. Her face was young, no telltale signs of aging having reached it yet, and she could have easily passed as Cloud and my little sister. The only thing standing in the way was her motherly instincts, such as pinching cheeks and ruffling hair.

"So, how were your days?" She rang out cheerfully, "How are things with Leon, Cloud?" Cloud rolled his eyes at this, our mother being an obsessive yaoi fan and never letting him live down the fact that he was gay. Not that she thought it was bad or anything, quite the contrary actually, she was thrilled at the thought of his individuality… and she thought they were cute as hell together, which I suppose they were.

"We're great, mom, just great," he sighed. Her insistent questioning of their relationship did tend to get on his nerves, but he never actually got mad at her.

"Oh, that's great, Honey. I'm so happy for you two! You're both just so cute!" Her eyes turned to me, big brown orbs that were just full of questions, and I knew it was my turn to be interrogated about personal things. I sighed in advance, adjusting myself so that I was out of her grasp, as to not be grappled at.

"How bout you Sor-sor? Anybody in your life?" She giggled secretly, leaning in to whisper in my ear, "I've heard rumors that you have your eyes on a certain someone named Kairi." Her face beamed with satisfaction at the information, proud of herself that she knew what was going on with me. Unfortunately, she had it all wrong. I may have been spending a bit more time with Kairi than I usually do, she _was_ my best friend, but there was only one problem… Kairi was gay. I told my mom such, expecting her smile to fade, only to see it get even wider.

"That's great, Sor-sor." I looked at her with slightly confused eyes. She continued, "You see, this way you can have a great friendship, a very close one, and never have to worry about things going astray or your status changing." I guess I could see the logic in it, but I wasn't quite sure if I liked Kairi or not, I mean, beyond the friendship level. Whatever.

"Yeah, I guess, Mom. Yeah… cause I'm still not sure what I like… no one's crossed my path that's caught my attention, guy and girl alike." As the words left my mouth, I could taste a lie in them. One person _had_ caught my attention… the mystery man that had saved me from the relentlessly cold pavement. As if on cue, my head flooded to the brim with thoughts and pictures of him, and I could no longer think straight. His salt-water green eyes kept me captivated within my own consciousness, and I could vaguely hear my mother still talking to me.

"-But it's not really a big deal. Sora, are you listening to me?" Small fingers snapped in front of my face, and I readjusted my blurry eyes to see Seiya's face, slightly annoyed with my lack of attention.

"Sorry, Mum. I was just thinking… I guess there _is_ someone that caught my attention… today, actually." I brought a nervous hand to scratch the back of my head impulsively. It was weird to think that I might actually be gay like Cloud or Kairi, not that it was necessarily a _bad_ thing, just different.

"Oh, Sor-sor! Muu! That's just so cute!" Seiya was squealing with pleasure, grabbing my hands and whirling around with me like a crazed kindergartener. Her eyes were squeezed shut in her adorable, anime-worthy face; smile five feet wide. She was absolutely, positively happy for me. "So, what's him name, huh?" I laughed; she'd hit the nail on the head, not even needing to ask if this person was a guy or a girl, just knowing.

I opened my mouth excitedly, my tongue jumpy and ready to spill the name forth, only to realize that I had never asked him his name. My lips slowly melded back together, throat going dry and eyes becoming wide .We stopped dancing. I stuttered for a few seconds before managing to choke out, brokenheartedly, "I never asked him…" My mother's eyes went sympathetic, her face solemn as she placed a protective arm around my shoulders, Cloud adding his in for moral support.

"Don't worry about it too much, Sor-sor. You never know, you may see him again." I nodded my spiky skull a few glum times, letting my shoulders fall, before slumping down into my chair. I saw my mother look worriedly at Cloud, who mouthed back something like, 'let's cheer him up', just before I felt myself being scooped up in strong muscled arms. I kicked and flailed as the house sped past me in a blur, all disoriented colors and snippets of random noises. It was only a mere few seconds before I felt myself plopped down beside our computer, in the passenger chair, as my captor took the wheel and began to surf the web.

My subjugator, Cloud, was opening up a page that said it had been deemed 'inappropriate for young children', when my mom came skipping in behind us.

"Yaoi time!" She squealed, "Yay!" What, never had your mom encourage you to watch porn? Yeah, I'm not surprised, but my mom was different, she really didn't care what we watched, mostly because she enjoyed it herself. She made sure we were off to a good start (on a clean site that wouldn't give us viruses, that is) and snuck in a quick peek, before heading back downstairs to finish up dinner.

After a good, refreshing hour of watching hot guys do a numerous amount of naughty things with each other, Seiya's voice rang out through the house announcing the arrival of dinnertime. My footfalls felt light as I padded my way to the dinner table, Cloud's thudding heavily next to mine. The tangy smell of marinara sauce wafted up into my nostrils as we entered the kitchen, making my empty stomach growl impatiently, all sorts of acids churning, ready to digest anything for me.

I was the first one at the table, practically jumping out of the chair in my excitement to eat. Seiya placed a large platter of steaming noodles and sauce down in the middle of the table, passing out identical forks, spoons, plates and cups. Next to that went a huge jug of Sunny-D and a vibrant and quite colorful salad. It all looked so good that I found myself drooling all down my face, Cloud giving me a disgusted look.

"You're quite disgusting at times. Learn how to control your bodily functions, Sora." Cloud's scrutiny of me just made me laugh inside my head. I wasn't the _only_ one with negligible control of his bodily functions. If I recall correctly, Cloud had been having an awfully hard time controlling his 'excitement' back up in that computer room, making me uncomfortable quite a few times.

"Whatever you say, Cloud." I wasn't too preoccupied with listening to him talk anyways, no; I was more interested in the heaping mound of steamy spaghetti that was currently being scooped onto my barren plate. Reaching over my mother's arms, almost spilling what she was trying to grab, I caught up the OJ by the neck and poured some into my vacant glass. By the time everyone had gotten their food onto their plates and their cups filled, I was already done with my salad and digging into the tangy noodles and sauce. I helped myself to several portions, making sure to leave an adequate amount for everyone else, then excused myself from the table and made my way to my room.

A turn of the cold brass knob brought me into a sea blue chamber with clouds painted on the ceiling and a mural of a beach along one wall. This was me, plain and simple, it was everything I loved and everything I loved to do. Hell, I figured if I had to live in a place where it wasn't summer all year round, I wanted a room that I could always retreat to when I was feeling nostalgic.

Placing a hand on my bulging stomach, I let myself collapse onto my midnight blue sheets, which gave me a soft hug as they accommodated themselves to my weight. A small groan escaped my lips, partially because I had ate so much, but mostly because I was beginning to feel upset with my sexual life, which happened to be nonexistent at the moment. Dinner always made me feel this way, generally because I'd always dreamed of bring that perfect person home to meet my family for dinner and a movie, or something to that affect. Leon had joined us countless times for the same reason, and it was always so cute to watch him and Cloud flirt over every little thing.

A weird feeling was building deep in my stomach, rampaging my abdomen and leaving me feeling barren despite all the food I had just consumed. I could tell that it was a deeper hunger that I craved, beyond the realms of a physical need; it was the ravenous desire for necessary human contact. I had forgone the loving caresses of both women and men alike for all my life, never having known the soft brush of lips, the heated press of flesh, the loving tangle of limbs, or the playful sweep of fingers. I kept telling myself that it was because I just hadn't found _the one_ yet, but I was beginning to worry that there might be something wrong with me. Maybe I was destined to be alone, shunned to live an asexual life all by my lonesome, to grow old and live in a small apartment that reeked of the many cats that adorned it, with nothing but a fuzzy old TV and myself.

Sighing in despair, I turned onto my side, letting my lids flutter shut over tired blue eyes. The moment my gaze fell upon the endless black of the void that I had gotten to know so well, my mind's eye flooded with pictures of the green-eyed god that had been my savior. Bored with just examining those cavernous orbs over and over again, I began to remember other aspects of this man's appearance and soon a beautiful face began to accompany the striking aquamarine eyes. I remembered the small nose, so wonderfully proportioned and adorably cute, perched just above luscious lips that were stained crimson and chapped with the harsh winds of winter. I don't remember all of them, just the left side mostly, a glorious waterfall of silver hair hid the right side of his façade, and when I say silver, I mean it. His hair was a metallic drape that fell down to his shoulders in modest spikes, a few strays sticking up at the top.

I tried to recall the slender silhouette of his body, but found myself struggling, unable to piece together the bits and pieces that I could make out under his heavy coat. The frustration of it forced my sleepy eyes back open once again, the room spinning in orbit as it worked its way back into focus. Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, I forced myself back up to a sitting position, the coils groaning softly in protest. My feet fell heavily on the plushy floor, digging in deep and helping me stand up. I was overcome with a quick flash of vertigo, reaching out to my bedpost for support before regaining my balance and starting to walk out of the room.

I found my family just where I had left them, still working on downing their dinner, but almost finished. My mom's head looked up at me as I entered the room, an idle noodle hanging funnily from her puckered lips. She slurped it in and began to speak.

"You still up to getting that Christmas tree tonight, Sor-sor?" I didn't even hesitate, and I'm sure she already knew the answer.

"Of course!" I'm sure I looked a lot happier now, I felt a lot happier having remembered tonight's plans. In a happy flourish, I start clearing the table of empty dishes and load everything into the dishwasher. The sooner this is done, the sooner we can go get our Christmas tree! Yay!

When all was said and done and we were on our way to the frosted car, I looked at my brother inquiringly. My mind had once again strayed, as it always seemed to, back to my personal life. I was scrutinizing Cloud because I wondered what it would be like to be gay, if it would feel any different, how my friends would view me, what it would be like to be with someone of the same sex. I suppose I _did_ find the male body attractive, or at least what I've seen of anyone else's, but the female one wasn't too bad either. Women had a little bit too much curve to them for my taste, but most men tended to either be fat or dangerously straight hipped.

I let a sigh escape my lips as I clambered into the back of our truck, the vibrations of the closing door behind me activating a mini avalanche that fell down my window. My breath created little patterns on the glass as my cheek rested upon it, the car slinking through the rainbow-adorned streets like a slippery snake.

The tree lot wasn't too far from our home and we were there in no time at all, me excitedly sliding from the car despite my dilemma and Cloud striding out in a confident manner that radiated poise. We tagged along next to Seiya, boots crunching merrily in the snow, pulling our coats tight about our bodies to fend out the cold. A vast maze of evergreen coniferous trees stretched out in front of us like some crazy urban suburb, designated paths that were all labeled with wood planks acting as rustic street signs.

Seiya suddenly stopped and turned to face us, nose red-tinged and cheeks stained pink.

"We're gonna split up. If you find a really good one, give me a call and I'll come over and inspect it for you." She looked at both of us excitedly, eyes gleaming from the lights hung above our heads in strands. "Any questions?" Cloud and I both looked at each other and smiled.

"Nope," we said in unison, already starting off into different aisles.

"Okay, well have fun," she called after us, going in the opposite direction. The moment I was out of sight of Cloud and Seiya, I began skipping happily down the rows of perky needles, the scent of evergreen overwhelming my senses and clearing my sinuses. I watched the ground fly underneath my feet, noticing all the other footprints that had already been made in the snow. The snow was no longer fresh, it hadn't snowed in a few days, so this pathway was pretty much all packed down by the boots of happy tree-goers. My own prints were lost among a sea of others, as insignificant as each granular of snow itself.

Lifting my head, I closed my eyes and let the wind whip along and sting my face. It was so cold, but it felt so good, eliminating all warmth from my body as I cheerfully skipped along. I stretched out my arms, finding that I could touch both sides of trees if I really tried. The spiny needles pricked at my fingers, sending little tingles down my arms. I was very ticklish, and even the small brushings I was getting from the trees made me retract my arms and giggle. Opening my eyes, I ceased skipping so that I could look around at my specimen and evaluate them.

The first thing that I saw through my bright aqua orbs was another pair, slightly greener in color, staring me right in the face. Still in the momentum of skipping, I fell forward onto my tiptoes, causing my nose to brush against the others. He stood, unmoving, and allowed us to get closer and closer until, eventually, I fell on him completely, right into his outstretched arms. I looked up into his face as I dangled from his grasp, into the most beautiful face that had ever been. It was the same boy that had caught me earlier that day, saved me from the relentless cold of the frosted pavement. He smiled down at me and I yelped, quite startled, leaning back on my heels, and creating a separation between the two of us.

My tongue was swollen in my mouth and I thought I could cry from embarrassment; my lips opened and closed, like a suffocating fish, searching for the right words. Before any syllables could fall from my throat, the boy, still grinning adorably at me, spoke first.

"You know, you have got to be the cutest thing I have ever seen." His hand reached out and stroked my cold face, leaving behind little streams of warmth. I stuttered, my gaze moving nervously from the boy's cooing face to his outstretched hand. He gave my cheek one last run over, before dropping his arm, and straightening up in his jacket. He cleared his throat.

"We seem to be running into each other a lot lately," he said, chuckling at the irony of the statement, "I'm Riku, Riku Masaki" He extended that hand again, this time much lower, expecting a handshake. My head flooded with suave statements to say in return, to match his poise and gracefulness, but those eyes, rich as the Destiny Island Ocean, wiped all thought from my mind.

Shakily extending my own arm, I grasped the cold, smooth flesh of his palm. "I'm Sora, Sora Harada," I said, still dumbfounded by his earlier comment and the fact that this beauty was actually talking to _me_. I felt electricity pulsing between our fingers, which were still clasped together, and it sent a shiver running up my spine.

"Cold?" Riku's velvety voice asked, withdrawing his hand from mine to place it in the comfort of his pocket. The absence of his warm flesh in my fingers left them feeling exposed and dry. I placed mine in my pockets as well.

"Yeah, it's kinda chilly out," I responded, looking down at my feet, kicking my boot around in the snow.

"Yeah, it is." Riku was studying me intently, a mischievous smirk on his face. I felt a crimson warmth leap over my cheeks, filling me with embarrassment, and I tried to hide my face in the shadows on the night. I light chuckle escaped his lips as he opened them again to speak.

"Do you…" He paused, almost as if pondering what he was about to say. I looked up at him shyly from under my eyelashes, lifting a hand to run it through my hair. "Do you want to go and get some coffee with me? I'm freezing and having terrible luck finding the right tree, it's making me quite angry, and I could really go for something nice and warm." He spit it out quick, and held his breath, like he was anxious to hear my answer. For the first time in our encounter, I felt like I had the upper hand. Now it was me that was making _him_ nervous, holding the answer above his head. I didn't like the feeling though, it made me feel weird, too tall and important. I shrunk down in my coat.

"Well," I said, "I'm here with my family and I don't really have a car of my own here to drive-"

"I could drive you," he threw in, cutting me off, "I could drive you home too. It's really no big deal." He looked at me with large, expectant, cavernous green eyes, balling his hands into anxious fists in his pocket. His gaze connected with mine; drawing me in, giving me that feeling that he had so much control over me. I looked longingly at his plushy jacket, wanting so bad to nuzzle into it and inhale his sweet scent. There was just no way I could decline his offer, I didn't want to either.

"Well… I really want to, but I think I should call my mom and ask her first." I felt juvenile saying this, like I was so young that my mother still had to make decisions for me. My cheeks flushed red as I pulled out my green cell phone and punched in Seiya's number. It rang a few times before my mother's childish voice rang out on the other end.

"Hey, Sor-sor, find a good one?" She asked me. I hesitated a little.

"Not exactly, mom," I said, turning my back to Riku and idly wandering in a circle. I cast a glance at the silver-haired beauty before telling Seiya; "I've found something better."

A squeal rang out of my phone, and I jerked the thing away from my ear in agony. She was so loud.

"Yee! What did you find, Sor? Or should I say; _whom_ did you find? Is he cute? Is she adorable? How old are they?" She pelted me with questions, one after the other like rapid fire.

"Mom!" I yelled, trying to quiet her.

"-What color is their hair? Tall or short?" I sighed quietly over the line, waiting for the bombardment of interrogatives to come to an end. Surprisingly, it didn't take her much longer. Relief swept through me as a break came in her speech, I used it as an opportunity to swoop in and explain the reason I had called in the first place.

"_His_ name is Riku, and he's invited me out for some coffee," I explained to her, ignoring the excited screeching coming from the ear piece, "He's offered to drive me there and back home, and I was wondering if I could go." She barely even paused before an answer came flying out her mouth.

"Of course, sweetie! Just make sure you're home by midnight, and remember, use protection!"

"Ugh! Mother! Come on! We're getting coffee! Not sex!" I let out a terrified breath, seriously nervous that Riku had heard my mom's ranting. I glanced over at him and he smiled mischievously at me, a knowing glint in his oceanic eyes; I swallowed a hard lump in my throat.

"I know, dear, I know! I was just kidding! Well, have a lovely time!" With that she flipped her phone shut, causing mine to beep with an ended call. Shyly, I allowed my eyes to return to Riku.

"She said it's fine. I can go." His smile stretched out even more, lighting up his whole face and revealing shallow depressions in his cheeks. Oh, lord… he has dimples! I'm such a sucker for dimples. A crimson flush made its way across my façade, as I looked at him for some sort of response.

"That's wonderful!" He all but yelled at me, letting go of a breath I had no idea he was holding and calmly collecting himself after the short outburst. "Well, shall we go? No sense in staying here, eh?" He let out a sort of nervous giggle before biting his tongue; it was cute as hell. I smiled at him and, gathering up all the courage I had stored away, walked to stand in front of him.

"Let's go then." I could sense a soft blush playing on my cheeks, and felt it spread like wildfire when Riku lightly slipped an arm across my shoulders, leading me to his car.

**AN:** Mmk, well I hope you liked it, please, please review! I need to know that there are people out there who like my writing. Well, like I said, if I get good reviews, I'll post the next chapter.

Well, see ya.

Shwee


End file.
